1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the discovery of certain new and useful N.sup.2 -arylsulfonyl-L-argininamides and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, which are of especial value in view of their outstanding antithrombotic properties and low toxicities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, there have been many attempts to obtain new and improved agents for the treatment of thrombosis. The N.sup.2 -(p-tolysulfonyl)-L-arginine esters have been found to be one type of agent which can be used and these have been found to be effective in dissolving blood clots. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,615, issued Nov. 23, 1971). One family of compounds which have been found to be particularly useful as highly specific inhibitors of thrombin for the control of thrombosis is the N.sup.2 -dansyl-L-arginine ester or amide. (Our pending U.S. application Ser. No. 496,939, filed Aug. 13, 1974 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,045). However, there is a continuing need for a highly specific inhibitor of thrombin for the control of thrombosis, which exhibits lower toxicity.